


The Scar

by swordqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordqueen/pseuds/swordqueen
Summary: The Winchester brothers are arriving to Bobby's place and instead of Bobby they find something else.





	1. Chapter 1

She had just met the brothers. One tall and one full of pretend. The tall one had beautiful hands and beautiful words, if not long then full of purpose, the words of course. The pretentious one was all talk and act that almost made her sick. But there was something connecting the two brothers.  
It was raining. It wasn’t something that would be worth of noting but it was something that she noticed while they were walking to the house. He was away somewhere, the man that the brothers were here for. The man who she was staying with for a while now. It’s nothing like that, he is an old friend of her fathers who’s looking after her.  
“Where’s Bobby?”, asked the tall one. She fetched three beers from the fridge and handed one for each, “I don’t know, he left a couple days ago but said he would be back in a week”, she answered while opening her bottle. The pretentious one was looking through some newspapers and notes, and looked very asking. “He went on a hunt?”, he asked with an article of a murdered man on his hand. “Yeah”, she said. “Oh, I’m sorry we didn’t introduce ourselves”, the man with beautiful hands said suddenly, “I’m Sam and he’s Dean”, he pointed to his brother.  
She was silent for a while and thought about the names, Sam and Dean. Of course, she remembered them from Bobby’s stories. “Ah yes, I know you- no sorry that came out wrong, Bobby have told me about you”, she stumbled with her words. “Oh, has he really”, but Dean didn’t look surprised. “I’m Rose”, she offered her name. “Nice to meet you Rose” Sam smiled. He had dimples, deep dimples.  
Sam’s appearance was soft, his hair just washed and brusher trough. He opened his bottle and thanked. Then Dean opened his and asked, “you’re a hunter too?”. She thought that it was obvious, looking at her clothes and guns, knives and all the other weapons around the house. “Yes, always have been”, she answered anyway, “I thought it was obvious”, she added. “Yeah it kinda is but wanted to be sure”, Dean looked in to her eyes. As his green eyes met her blue ones she knew that there was much more beneath the surface even though it’s such a cliché.  
She guided them to the living room, “what brings you guys here”, she questioned. “You know the cons of being a hunter, there’s no money and no place to sleep”, Sam answered while he sat to a green coated armchair. “Uh… yeah, we needed a place to catch our breaths for a while”, Dean added and slumped to a similarly coated sofa. She sat next to Dean and sipped from her bottle, “was Bobby waiting for you?”. “Yeah, I called him a week ago and asked him if we could bunk here for a while”, Dean answered with that same asking look on his face, “that’s why I think it’s odd that he went on a hunt”.  
She admitted that it was odd but said that he had probably just forgotten about it or thought that they would be alright without him for a couple of days. The brothers agreed and fetched themselves new beers. “Tell us something about you, why you’re here”, Sam pleaded. She rubbed her eyebrow and took a sip from her bottle and told, “I came here maybe a couple of months ago and I’m planning on staying here for a while”. “Oh really, what brings you here?”, Dean asked. “It’s a long story”, she said hoping to avoid further questions about it. “Now I’m interested”, Dean said, “yeah me too”, Sam agreed for her misfortune. She sighed and took another sip, “I don’t want to talk about it”, she said while avoiding the brothers’ eyes. “Okay… then tell us how you know Bobby”, Dean tried again. “My father was an old friend of his”, she answered. Sam and Dean looked at each other with a knowing look. “Your father’s a hunter”, Sam confirmed. “Yeah, Bobby’s a family friend”, she let them know. “Do you have any siblings”, Dean watched her eyes and asked. “A brother, his in Iraq”, she looked to one of the bookshelves where Bobby had a photograph of them together. Sam grabbed it and studied the boy and the girl in the photo, “he’s a bit older than you”, he stated. ”Seven years”, she cleared her throat and answered.


	2. Chapter 2

After the discussion of the family bonds and such the chatter ended as well as their beers. “You guys want another ones?”, she asked. “Yeah thanks”, Sam answered. “Let’s go outside I want to see the Impala” she said happily, handing them the new bottles. Dean looked surprised as well as Sam. “This ought to be good” Dean smiled and Sam shook his head and smiled as well.  
When they stepped outside the day had already slipped to the dark side. The brother arrived after 8 o’clock and the time have flied while they were discussing about things and got to know each other.  
After some walking, they got to the car which was in a field in the backyard with some crappy cars. They had parked it there because they knew they wouldn’t be needing it that much in the coming days. It was safe there.  
“Fuck, she’s pretty” she marveled. Sam laughed, “are you serious, it’s just a car”. Rose and Dean looked at him with shocked expressions. “How can you say something like that about Baby?!”, Dean screeched. Sam looked amused about their enthusiasm. He knew that the car meant the world to Dean but he didn’t think that a car should be treated like a human being.  
“Can I?”, she asked as she put her hand on the handle of the driver’s side door, asking for a permission to enter the car. “Yeah, go ahead”, Dean said and held the door open as she went in. “Fucking hell…”, she sighted as she put her hands on the wheel. “Ain’t that right”, Dean agreed to her sigh. “Our father bought her back in the day but after his death she’s become ours”, Dean explained. She got out the car, “you keep all the shit in the trunk?”, she asked but already knew the answer. “Yep”, Sam answered in turn. “Let’s see then”, she said and they walked to the back of the car. Dean opened the trunk but there was nothing. Then he opened another layer which revealed weapons, knives, holy water, hoax bags and all the other stuff. “Gotta keep them out of others sight”, Sam explained. “I should do that too”, she said. “You got a car yourself?”, Dean asked. “’69 Charger”, she answered shortly. Dean’s jaw dropped a little. She felt proud and smiled. “Are you serious right now?”, he asked like it was the last thing he was expecting to come out of her mouth. Sam gave a laugh. “I want to see her right now!”, Dean keened.  
The car was not a long walk away. As they were walking amongst wrecked cars she though how nice this was. Getting to know new people. She had friends, yes, but she didn’t get to see them very often and that’s because the hunting was on the way. She had to keep moving from time to time — well who’s she kidding. She hasn’t seen her friends in a long time because of her boyfriend, more closely her ex-boyfriend. So now it was a perfect time to get to know new people.  
When they could see the car, Dean stopped. “What is it?”, she frowned. “I can’t believe my eyes”, Dean whispered. Sam rolled his eyes and Rose laughed. They walked all the way to in front of the car. “Even I must admit that that is a fine car”, Sam confessed and stood solid on the ground with his arms crossed. Dean had already popped the hood and was touching the engine. “Where’d you got her?”, he turned his head towards her and asked. “I’ve dreamed about a car like this my whole life ‘cause my dad had a similar one”, she started memorizing, “he wrecked his and so I didn’t get that one but instead I begun to dream about my own car and one lucky day we found her”, she told with a smile. “Yeah, must’ve been a hell of a lucky day”, Dean said. “Can I hop in”, Sam suddenly asked. “Of course”, she said and opened the door for him. “She got some police radios in here”, Sam yelled eagerly to Dean knowing that that would get him even more pumped up about the car. Dean stumbled to the co-driver’s side. Rose popped her head in from the driver’s side door and leaned to the car. “How the hell do you have a car like this, this is impossible”, Dean looked like he was a child in a candy store.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean couldn’t stop speaking about Rose’s car the whole night so they spent the late evening in it, naturally. They fetched some beers and blankets to the car and put music on. Dean wanted to show his old music tapes which were mainly old rock.   
Things Dean and Rose had in common was their taste in cars and music. They liked old beautiful cars and some good 80’s and 90’s rock. Sam wasn’t much of a car fanatic but he sure did enjoy some fine music. They all sang together when House Of The Rising Sun came along and they all had a warm feeling in the bottom of their stomachs even though none of them said anything about it.   
It was almost 1 a.m. when the tapes came to an end. “Should we go inside?”, Rose wondered. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”, Sam answered. All of them were a bit tipsy from the beers they’ve had.   
When they got inside all of them felt suddenly tired. “Where we’re sleeping”, Dean asked. “Bobby’s got plenty of rooms as you already know so anywhere you want”, she replied. “Okay”, Dean slurred. “I’m gonna get my bag from the car”, Sam informed. “Get mine too”, Dean called out before Sam was gone.   
Dean slumped to the couch and closed his eyes. “You going to sleep there?”, Rose asked standing in the doorway of the living room. “Uh.. I.. yeah”, Dean mumbled already half asleep. She laid him out to the couch and put a blanket over him.   
Sam came back in with two black sports bags. He came to the living room and laughed gently at his brother. “He fell asleep the minute he hit the couch”, Rose informed smiling. He was cute when he slept. Sam stretched and yawned, “maybe I’ll go too”, he said. “That’s a good idea”, she agreed on that wanting to go to sleep as well.   
They went upstairs together but stopped when they got to Rose’s door. “I’m staying in here”, she smiled. “Well okay then, maybe I’m going to be your neighbor”, Sam said jokingly. They both gave a lazy laugh. She opened her door and Sam peeked in. “Nice little room you got there”, Sam said and looked at her. Suddenly he was standing a lot closer to her. “Well I’ve been staying here for a while now so I’ve made myself cozy”, she said, suddenly shy.  
“Good night then, neighbor”, Sam wished her, smiling while he did. “Good night to you too, neighbor", she answered to his wishing with a similar kind of smile. Sam really took the room next to hers.   
Bobby had a big house, it got four guest bedrooms and one master bedroom plus all the other rooms. You got your privacy if you wanted.  
Sam opened his door and as he was shutting it they waved at each other final good night wishes. They shut their doors and when they were inside both sighed deeply and slumped to their beds.   
The last thought Rose had before she fell asleep that how excited was about meeting the brothers.


End file.
